Castle
Wikipedia Link Armor Class and Wisdom checks occur more often in castles. List of Encounters Level 3 Special Types (3) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (2) Traps (1 + 1 rare) Undead Armor Class (3 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (2) Constitution (2) Dexterity (0) Intelligence (3) Strength (6) Wisdom (5 + 1 rare) Level 4 Special Types (3) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (2) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (5 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (1) Constitution (2 + 1 rare) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (4) Strength (5) Wisdom (6 + 1 rare) Level 5 Special Types (2) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (2 + 1 rare) Undead Armor Class (5 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (1) Constitution (1 + 1 rare) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (3) Strength (1) Wisdom (4) Level 8 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (4) Magic (2) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (5) Attack Bonus (3) Charisma (1) Constitution (2) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (2) Strength (1) Wisdom (3 + 2 rare) Level 9 Special Types (1) Constructs (1 rare) Dragons (1) Giants (3) Magic (3) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (5 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (2) Constitution (4) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (6) Strength (3) Wisdom (5 + 2 rare) Level 10 Special Types (1) Constructs (1 rare) Dragons (1) Giants (3) Magic (5) Traps (1 rare) Undead Armor Class (5 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (2) Constitution (4) Dexterity (3) } |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' dropped to the ground and crawled on his/her belly to the chest. He/She slowly rose to his/her knees, silently moved the goods from the chest to his/her pack, and crawled out again. The noble was none the wiser. * 157 XP * 22-36 gold * Amulet of Health +3/Battlestrider Greaves/Dragonscale of Bahamut/Flamedrinker Plate/Rod of the Shadow Walker/Shadowflow Leather/Staff of Ultimate Defense |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' dropped to the ground and crawled toward the chest. The door creaked as he/she moved by it. The man stirred at the sound but didn't wake, so NAME continued. He/She rose to his/her knees, and began moving the goods from the chest to his/her pack. Again the man stirred but did not wake. NAME hurried his/her theft, hoping to get out before the man awoke. But in his/her hurry, he/she dropped a particularly pricey looking statuette to the floor. The man shot up and looked directly at NAME before tackling him/her to the ground and calling for the guards. The guards assisted the noble in giving NAME a good beating before tossing him/her out of the castle. Luckily they didn't find everything he/she stole. * 10-14 damage * 48 XP * 21-28 gold |- |colspan="2"|'NAME' peered into the room once more to make sure. Yes, the webs were still there. Floor to ceiling, the entire room was covered with webs. "Spiders. I hate spiders." NAME whispered to him/herself. But there was a job to do, and NAME took a deep breath and went in. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|A drider shadowspinner -- half drow, half spider, all evil -- rushed down a web to attack NAME. The drider wielded a blade made from concentrated darkness. One touch of it could have meant death for NAME. NAME became stuck on the webbing as the drider leaped into the air to deliver the killing blow. NAME barely twisted out of the way as the drider's dark blade stabbed down an inch away from his/her face. NAME brought his/her WEAPON up and ATTACKED the drider shadowspinner to death. He/She had finally found something he/she hated more than spiders. Grumbling to him/herself, NAME rose and looted the dead corpse. * 138 XP * 16-27 gold * Amulet of Protection +2/Angelsteel Chain/Axe of the Dwarvish Lords/Bloodsoaked Bracers/Bracers of the Perfect Shot/Destiny Staff/Elven Boots/Exalted Armor/Helm of Heroes/Ilithid Robes/Orb of the Usurper/Vorpal Greatsword/Wyrmguard Shield |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|A drider shadowspinner -- half drow, half spider, all evil -- rushed down a web to attack NAME. The drider wielded a blade made from concentrated darkness. One touch of it could have meant death for NAME. NAME became stuck on the webbing as the drider leaped into the air to deliver the killing blow. NAME tried to twist out of the way as the drider's dark blade stabbed down, but NAME was not quite nimble enough. The attack missed NAME's face but did stab into his/her shoulder. With his/her other hand, NAME brought his/her WEAPON up and ATTACKED the drider shadowspinner to death. He/She had finally found something he/she hated more than spiders, and had a gotten a nasty shoulder injury to boot. Grumbling to himself/herself, NAME rose and looted the dead corpse. * 12-20 damage * '-5 Strength for 4 encounters' * 55 XP * 26-43 gold |- |colspan="2"|'NAME' heard the sound of glass breaking. Suddenly, fiery explosions were going off all around him/her. NAME was stunned, but he/she managed to clear his/her head long enough to see a flame-filled bottle coming through a shattering window. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' dived out of the way of the bottle and the fiery explosion that followed -- and right into the path of another bottle. He/She caught the second bottle, rolled out of his/her dive, and tossed it back through the window. NAME spent the next few minutes catching bottles and tossing them back through the windows while avoiding the flames all around him/her. The bottles stopped coming, the castle staff put out the fires, and the king rewarded NAME for his/her skill. Spell gone awry? Assault on the castle? NAME never found out the source of the mysterious fire-filled bottles. * 136 XP * 74-103 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' dived out of the way of the bottle and the fiery explosion that followed. His/her dive took him/her into the path of the growing flames. Badly burned but alive, NAME stood up to find another bottle flying at his/her head. He/She clumsily caught it, almost dropping it at his/her feet. He/she attempted to toss it back through the window, but instead hit a tapestry on the wall between the windows, setting it aflame. Knowing he/she was in over his/her head, NAME called for help. The bottles stopped coming, the castle staff put out the fires, and the king rewarded NAME for alerting them of the problem before it got out of hand. Spell gone awry? Assault on the castle? NAME never found out the source of the mysterious fire-filled bottles. * 14 damage * 40 XP * 18 gold |} Intelligence (6) Strength (3) Wisdom (5 + 2 rare) Level 11 | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain Category:Terrain